Piety
Overview Piety is a recently completed UNC colony world residing in the Alpha Corvi star system, about 48 light years away from Sol. In the planet's short history of human colonization, it has solidified a reputation for science and research, and as such has become a sort of hub for the UNC's technological developments. Many new technologies are developed on the planet and the constant growth of human settlements have seen Piety rise quickly with impressive cities. History Confirmed as habitable to human life in 2326 right before the start of the EMPIRE Campaign, Piety was quickly flocked to by UNC colonization ships after further study revealed its almost perfect similarity to Earth in terms of days and years. This was a very attractive prospect, and helped the planet garner much attention in a very short amount of time. The UNNF dispatched a small protector fleet composed of 15 ships to stay on constant guard around the planet, due to the unknown region of space and the possibility of EMPIRE activity. However, as time went on, EMPIRE became less and less of a threat to the UNC and the fleet was returned to its previous post. Piety grew quickly due to its large amount of resources and suitable land mass, and it wasn't long before cities started to develop in multiple regions. Piety received increasing attention from UNC colonists over the years, and even in 2336 when the Factions War began, the planet was given no rest and development continued at full speed. Finally, in 2338 the planet was declared ready for complete human settlement, bearing the new cities of Basilone and Demetri. Piety saw an influx of people by the thousands, every year bringing more and more which in turn brought lots of industry and business. The rich materials on the planet became a beacon for research and exploration for new arrivals, and laid the groundwork for the planet becoming a technological hub in the following years. Even as the UNC was thrown into the war with the Exohumans, Piety continued to build up and increase in importance to the UNC, namely since HP Industries relocated its central department to the planet following the massacre of Ragnarok. Now as the war rages on, the top UNC scientists work around the clock to create new instruments of war for the UNMC. Landscape Piety is one of the most similar colonies to Earth, in size and in landscape. The land masses of Piety are composed of 4 separate continents which all together almost equals the combined land of Earth. So far, only one of these continents has been fully settled by the UNC, however the other 3 are constantly being explored and sighted for new territory to expand. Piety's weather is described as unpredictable, and always changing, although it is overall significantly wetter and warmer than Earth normally. The planet experiences extremely heavy rain periods 6-8 times a year, which sometimes can interfere with further colonization efforts due to flooding and poor conditions. Despite this, the planet is said to be one of the best places to live in the UNC, citing its still new and relatively untouched land which adds to its natural beauty. The higher than normal rain on Piety also has the effect of covering the planet in green, and talks are still ongoing in the UNC to preserve much of Piety's land as parks and habitats rather than spaces to build new cities. Tech powerhouse Originally, Olympia held the advantage with technological prowess throughout the colonies, but the attractiveness of Piety drew many advanced businesses, old and new to the planet. HP Industries was one of the first to take advantage of the land, and had claimed 3 sites for laboratories and research facilities before the planet was even declared completed. Many other similar businesses gave attention to Piety, and its massive deposits of useful materials and interesting wildlife only increased this attention. Today, an astonishing 50% of cutting edge tech is developed on Piety alone, with recent events making the development of weapons and machines of war a top priority. Category:UNC Colonies